prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
I Want To Become Light ~like a diamonds~
is an original character song from Futari wa Pretty Cure. It is performed by Honna Yoko, Misumi Nagisa's voice actress. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Sora ni hitotsubu kagayaku daiyamondo are wa watashi no kibō no hikari~♪ Tatoe kurakute kewashī michi demo kitto mayowazu aruite ikeru Kono yo ni umarete deaeta subete ga itsumo watashi wo michibiite iru Tabun nando mo tachidomaru...keredo kesu ni kesenai hikari ga aru no Kyō no zu~tto saki ni mirai ga aru nara inochi no tsudzuki wo mamotte ikitai Anata no tame, watashi no tame, kurayami terasu hikari ni naritai Anata ga suki! Daisuki dakara! Watashi wa kitto tsuyoku nareru no Like a diamond☆ Sora wa kokoro no kagami dato shitara soko ni anata no hoshi mo aru hazu Kono yo de ikiteku chikara ni naru nara kitto watashi wa nandemo suru yo Tabun kanashī dekigoto wo subete nakusenakute mo akiramenai yo! Koi no zu~tto saki ni ai ga aru nara kinō no tsudzuki wo mamotte ikitai Anata no tame, watashi no tame, namida wo nuguu kaze ni mo naritai Anata ga suki! Daisuki dakara! Watashi wa kitto ai ni nareru no Like a diamond☆ Anata no tame, watashi no tame, kurayami terasu hikari ni naritai Anata ga suki! Daisuki dakara! Watashi wa kitto tsuyoku nareru no Like a diamond☆ Sora ni hitotsubu kagayaku daiyamondo are wa min'na no kibō no hikari |-|Kanji= 空に１粒 輝くダイヤモンド あれは私の希望の光〜♪ たとえ暗くて険しい道でも きっと迷わず歩いて行ける この世に生まれて出会えたすべてが いつも私を導いている 多分何度も立ち止まる…けれど 消すに消せない光があるの 今日のず〜っと先に未来があるなら 生命（いのち）の続きを守って生きたい あなたのため、私のため、 暗闇照らす光になりたい あなたが好き！大好きだから！ 私はきっと強くなれるの Like a diamond☆ 空は心の鏡だとしたら そこにあなたの星もあるはず この世で生きてく力になるなら きっと私はなんでもするよ 多分悲しい出来事をすべて 無くせなくてもアキラメナイヨ！ 恋のず〜っと先に愛があるなら 昨日の続きを守って生きたい あなたのため、私のため、 涙を拭う風にもなりたい あなたが好き！大好きだから！ 私はきっと愛になれるの Like a diamond☆ あなたのため、私のため、 暗闇照らす光になりたい あなたが好き！大好きだから！ 私はきっと強くなれるの Like a diamond☆ 空に１粒 輝くダイヤモンド あれはみんなの希望の光 |-| English= In the sky is a shining diamond that acts like my light of hope~♪ If I walk ahead with hesitation surely I can get through the steep dark road Those I met were born in this world to help guide me long the way Even though I was told to stop a lot...there was an indelible light that I needed to extinguish Today there will al~ways be a future lying ahead that I want to protect for the rest of my life For your sake, for my sake, I want to be the light that will illuminate the darkness I like you! Just because I love you! I will surely become much stronger Like a diamond☆ The sky is like a mirror in my heart so I should be a star for you I am standing in this world with a power that will surely allow me to do anything Even with this sad event I won't give up as I have to eliminate it! If you are al~ways in love I'll want to be able to continue on protecting you like yesterday For your sake, for my sake, I want to be the wind that will wipe away your tears I like you! Just because I love you! I'll surely be able to love you Like a diamond☆ For your sake, for my sake, I want to be the light that will illuminate the darkness I like you! Just because I love you! I will surely become much stronger Like a diamond☆ In the sky is a shining diamond that acts like everyone's light of hope Audio Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Image Songs Category:Music